


Easy as Pie

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Jen is baking with Amy to create some memories.





	Easy as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Crumble"

Jen hoists Amy up on the counter. She´s not going to remember this. She´s too small. For all of it.

Okay, this looks fairly simple. Gran used to make crumble all the time. Who says Amy isn´t going to remember? Maybe the smell, that´s powerful, isn´t it? 

Later, when Jen´s gone… she might remember something warm and nice about her.

“Jack, I don´t know what I´m doing,” she types into the chat. “This isn´t really me.” 

“Don´t worry. Take pictures and don´t burn the house down until I get there,” he replies.


End file.
